Smiles
by Tardis in a Minidress
Summary: Luna decides to interview Draco for the Quibbler. Draco has left the war broken into pieces. After they both are alone for so long, it's only a matter of time before lust comes into play.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Some of you may know me as PlasticUgliness. Unfortunately I have lost access to that account. I will now be publishing from this one. This is a story I decided to write after a friend of mine mentioned that although she loved Dramione, she knew in reality the relationship. We began to list which women we thought Draco would fit with. I was inspired to write this story. Enjoy!**

Luna Lovegood tossed her blonde hair out of her eyes in irritation, hunching studiously over her notebook. She had just thought of the most amazing idea for the Quibbler. She figured that since everything was back to normal, what with Voldemort's defeat, that a story on two people of opposite sides needed to be run. Harry Potter would be her first choice for Hogwarts, and unlike most newspapers who asked for an interview, he would accept her offer, due to their past. Unfortunately, Luna was stumped on who she should interview about their past of being a death eater. Obviously no one currently in Azkaban, and it would be better if it was someone around Harry's age, who regretted his or her decisions. Luna's eyes fell on the crossed of and scribbled out names on her notepad. Goyle. Parkinson. Zabini… None of them worked properly. They were never truly death eaters. They were certainly more on the side of the dark lord than on the side of Hogwarts, and the rest of the community, but they were never death eaters. Luna chewed the end of her quill in frustration. She stared bleakly at the name she had written out, despite its multiple cross outs and rewrites. It was perfect. The perfect idea, the perfect two people. But he would never accept. Luna sighed, absentmindedly twirling a messy lock of hair around her index finger. The palm of her hand was littered with ink splotches, and her finger nails were bitten to the quick and coated in dirt and mysterious stains.

Luna stood, brushing off the short flowing sundress she wore. The shop window it had occupied previously had been drab and unquestionably muggle-run. Her eyes had sailed across the window in curiosity, always interested in what things held within. As her eyes traveled from mini dress to tank top to skin tight jeans, they fell upon a baby blue dress, chiffon with an A-line skirt, daisies at the bottom of the skirt and floral crocheted straps. She knew she needed it the moment her eyes touched the fabric. It was a gown made of happiness and sunshine, and the daisies that crossed the skirt reminded her of her late father. People had always pitied Luna, what with her deceased mother and her now deceased father. She didn't blame them, for she understood the thought she was alone and sad. They were wrong, of course. Luna knew that her parents had loved their lives and had thoroughly enjoyed what they did and how they did it, which was really all that mattered in the end. Luna entered her quaint little house. She had the money for a large house, similar to her old home or larger, but she loved the feeling of living in a tiny cottage. It felt like her secret clubhouse, and she loved that feeling. It was as if the moment you stepped inside you had entered a new world. Her house was world that was uniquely hers. The home had two floors. The first floor held the kitchen, living room and washroom. It was tiny, around 350 square feet. The top floor was nothing more than a loft with a king sized mattress and lavender hued sheets underneath a large skylight. Luna sat upon a small wooden stool and focused on her patronus. She whispered words into its ear, sending the large rabbit off with a flick of her wand. The kettle whistled her favorite muggle song, Eleanor Rigby by The Beatles. She poured her tea and sat down once again, patiently awaiting a reply. There was a noise at the door and she leapt from her seat, smoothing down her wild blonde hair and checking her light mascara and lip stain in her mirror. It was acceptable. She opened her front door and smiled kindly at the wizard before her.

Draco glared coldly across the room of his large, empty mansion. His father had died in Azkaban; his mother had been murdered by a rogue death eater who realized that Harry Potter triumphed because of her lying about his death. His home had never felt like a home, rather a vast and empty cage in which his family hid him away from the joys and sorrows of the real world. As a boy, Draco had not been unhappy. However, he never had felt happy. Nowadays the wizarding community despised him, after all he was the one who betrayed everyone, who killed Dumbledore and who switched sides rapidly. Whether or not all these things were actually true didn't matter to the general public. They simply enjoyed having someone to hate. They didn't hate Draco, not really, and he knew that. They hated the war and the death eaters and they had formed him into a representation of those things. The fact that not all of the things they pinned atop him had anything to with Draco did not matter. Draco Malfoy was what had gone wrong and he still stood before them, unharmed. Draco had friends, of course. Who doesn't have friends, really? Every few weeks Blaise would come over to talk. Blaise was his friend, and yet he really had no idea why. He and Blaise would sit across from each other in the parlor and look at one another, occasionally speaking. They both wanted to talk about the so-called elephant in the room, but neither knew how to bring it up. Crabbe had died that day. So many had died. It was their fault because they could have told him not to go so far, could have warned him, could have stopped him. But they didn't, and so Draco and Blaise sat across from one another, never quite meeting eyes, casually bringing up quidditch scores, women, the ministry and shopping.

On this particular day Blaise had ambled into the manor, hands in the back pockets of his dark denim trousers. Both of them had quit wearing wizarding robes, as the clothing caused uncomfortable memories and flashes of self hatred and anger. Draco had smiled slightly and silently gestured for his friend to enter his 'humble' home. Humble was of course the last word one would use to describe the Malfoy manor. Most used Vast, Grand, Extravagant, Empty, Lonely, and Dark. No one ever described his house as humble, because his house was the opposite. Ceiling stretched above him, murals were casually splattered upon walls, as if to say 'we have so much money a million galleon mural is but a coffee shop artist's painting. Blaise sank down onto an elegant chaise lounge, sloppily swinging his puts atop the extravagant satin embroidered detail. This was what Draco loved about Blaise, why he kept him around. To Blaise, Draco would forever be the stuck-up prick with repulsive hair and a shitty attitude. Blaise delighted in calling Draco 'ferret', a reminder that he could be put in his place, that Draco Malfoy was as average as any other wizard, plus some galleons. Draco sat down on a throne-like seat a few feet away, sitting up in a regal fashion. Blaise quirked and eyebrow at this, and Draco sighed, rearranging himself so that his legs swung over an arm and his spine slouched comfortably.

"Draco. How've ya been mate?"

Blaise's tone was light and playful, as was his usual demeanor. Draco glared at his own hands, struggling to keep his own face open and care-free. Anxiously he tapped his heel into the floor.

"not too well"

Blaise's eyes surveyed his friend for anything new or out of the ordinary. Taking in the facial scarring from battles long gone his eyes fell upon a large scar on his friends collar bones. The face of the pale man darkened slightly, removing his nonchalant mask and letting his friend see how defeated he was. The images on the walls gave Draco looks of pity before leaving the room, as if they did not want to interrupt anything of importance that may go on in the next few moments. Blaise frowned.

"what went on?"

Draco attempted a patronizing smirk but his demeanor broke once again, his posture falling apart and his spine hunching without a fight. The shoulders of Draco's ash coloured t-shirt closed in on his neck as the body it sat upon's shoulders squished themselves in defensively. Draco never wore suits anymore. He opted for casual tees of mute tones. He had on a loose grey top with the sleeves rolled up and a breast pocket. His form fitting jeans highlighted the weight loss that had occurred in the past few weeks and his bare feet showed that he had either not remembered to find shoes or not cared.

"Attacked." Draco's voice cracked at the end of the word.

"Again? Twice in one week?"

Draco nodded.

"Fuck."

Blaise had also endured the hate crimes committed against former death eaters and people who had not been on the side of Harry Potter. Unfortunately, Draco got the worst of it. Of all the death eaters, Draco was the worst in the eyes of the public. He was viciously cursed and attacked in the manner of Germans beating a Jew. The previous day a half-blooded wizard had performed a sectum-sempra on him, leaving him to die. His life had been saved by a muggle shop keeper nearby who could not recognize the villain of the wizarding world.

Draco's mouth opened as if about to speak, but his words were cut short as a charismatic silver rabbit bounced towards him, trailing glistening smoke behind it. Blaise's face twisted into a surprised look. Neither of them had other friends, neither of them were likely to get mail from a witch or wizard with such an adorable patronus. Draco waited patiently for the patronus to do something. An airy and sweet voice came from the spirit like animal. Draco looked shocked. Blaise looked intrigued. They both knew the voice well enough.

"Hello Draco! I hope you aren't too lonely, as I know hard it is to be alone, growing up as I did. I was hoping I could interview you for the quibbler. Contact me if you have any questions or answers for me. Don't forget to hide your fortune from the nargles… okay? Yours, Luna Lovegood. "

Draco smiled in a confused fashion. He had always written the woman off as completely mad, but now the eccentricity of her words were amusing and interesting. Blaise's eyebrows were raised once more.

Shall we go?"

His voice rumbled questioningly.

Draco looked at him in thought, his brain still processing the now vanished hare's request.

"certainly".

Blaise grinned, the first real grin Draco had seen in some time. Blaise and Draco were about to embark on an adventure, and Draco promised himself that this time he wouldn't make the wrong decisions. This time, he would show the world that he was, in fact, a decent man, and then he could be kind. Blaise grabbed his tan trench coat from the dark wood floors, motioning towards the large oak wood doors that marked the exit of the manner. Draco held up a finger, apparating to his bedroom and snatching up a cobalt coloured hooded jumper. He shrugged it on, leaving it unzipped and apparated back down. Leaving his feet bare, he stepped outside, reaching for Blaise's forearm and quickly transporting himself to a place he had been once previously. It was no longer a hulking black cylinder, rather a miniature yet modern cottage. The door lurked ahead of him, begging to be knocked upon. Blaise curled his fingers in a ball. Knock. Knock. Knock. There was a flurry inside, the sounds of someone who had been waiting in earnest scurrying towards the door. The door swung open, missing hitting the men by a hair.

"hello"

**Thank you so much for reading it… ALL THE WAY TO THE END YOU BADASSES. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope to update asap. Farewell, my little pygmy puffs 3**

**-gemma**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know… second chapter so quick… But I've been enjoying writing the story so very much 3**

Draco smiled at the shapely woman in front of him. She had changed quite a lot since school. She had full lips and tangled hair that was streaked with paint. She was an artist, he recalled.

"Hello" She smiled. "Thank you so much for coming! I was so nervous because we weren't really all that close during school, so I figured you might not come because you don't know me all that well. You only really got to know me when your parents locked me in your basement. Sorry that happened, I hope this isn't awkward for you. I'm really sorry about your parents as well. Both my parents are dead too. Oh hello Blaise. It's nice to see you as well! How've you been? I heard you got a muggle job! I have one too. I mean I have the quibbler and some money from my parents but I also have some features in art galleries! Come in!"

Luna bounced in, skipping up to her kitchen table and pulling out the two chairs for the boys before hopping up onto the counter. Her skirt slid up her thighs an inch or so when she sat down, and her dress now covered around 3 inches of her legs. Luna didn't seem to notice, and she snatched her notebook up from beside her mug and grabbed a ball point pen that lay next to it, not wanting to go get a quill and ink. Draco sat down, eyeing he short girl's body in appreciation, before glancing at Blaise who looked stunned. Draco couldn't blame him. She talked quite a lot, quickly and in a slightly nonsensical fashion. Oddly enough, while a younger Draco would have snickered or sneered at her, he now enjoyed her chatter. It sort of filled a cold and empty part of him with noise.

"Alright Draco… Blaise, I'm super sorry but I was only meaning to do the interview with Draco. Do you mind if I call you something other than Draco? It's just so formal, you feel?" She smiled. She smiled a lot. Draco mentally filed this off into his mind. He didn't trust people who smiled this much. There was always something wrong underneath it all. "Dray? D? Co? Do you have a middle name? Also do either of you want tea or something? I have some pumpkin pasties if you fancy a few."

Draco nodded at her confusedly, mentally going over what she had said. "I don't mind if you nickname me. My middle name is my father's name, so I would prefer if you didn't use it to address me. I'd love some tea and a pasty if you wouldn't mind. Some of my friends call me Dragon… well Blaise does. Or he calls me ferret."

Luna's face lit up upon hearing this information and she spun around, kneeling on the countertop so that she could reach a very high cupboard near the ceiling. Unknown to her, this movement combined with her reaching up exposed the bottom of her arse to both boys. Blaise eyed her curves hungrily. Draco kicked him under the table viciously. Blaise looked up and smirked at his friend's possessive protectiveness of this girl he hardly knew. She picked up the box and pulled it down, before spinning once more so that she could reach a different cupboard. Once again her short dress rode up, this time showing even more of her nicely rounded bum. Draco felt himself twitch slightly in the crotch area and he flushed. Luna took all three of the mugs and hopped from the counter. Placing the mugs on the table she leaned forward to reach Draco's end, which was opposite her. A view of her cleavage now presented itself.

_Fuck_ he thought. Draco knew if this continued to go on he would not be able to keep it in his muggle made pants. Luna flicked the kettle and charmed it to play Obsessions by Marina and the Diamonds when the water boiled. She stood beside the table, notepad and pen poised and at the ready and eyes examining and deducing things from the pale blonde's appearance. Luna frowned stepping forward and running her fingers along the large scar upon draco's collarbone.

"Attack?"

Draco gave her a look of alarm.

"How did you know?"

Luna smiled.

"It's not what I knew. I didn't know anything. It's what I looked at."

Blaise gave her an impressed look.

"She was in Ravenclaw Ferret. She's clever as all hell."

Luna smiled as Draco gave her a look of respect, resizing her. At school she had seemed ditzy, mad and creative. Now he was faced with the fact that she possessed a razor sharp wit and eyes that would take you apart and piece you back together in seconds. Draco didn't know whether this frightened or impressed him, but if he wasn't already interested a few moments ago, she now had his full attention. He pushed himself up and gestured to his chair when he realized she was standing and there were only two chairs in the room.

"Sit."

Luna shook her head slowly. "That's alright Dragon Boy" She smirked. "So the attacker. I assume someone middle aged or older?" Draco nodded "Female yes?" He nodded once more "Probably lost a child in the war. Projecting her problems upon you. She was bound to react in one of two ways. Attacking you or trying to mother you in replacement of her dead child. Don't take it too seriously. It's absolutely horrid but it's a part of grief." Once again Draco's face was impressed. He looked her up and down, noticing the paint dripping from her hair down towards her dress.

"Luna, your dress."

Luna looked down and sighed. "The paint is magical… Can't charm it off, so that wizards or witches can't undo your work, and it's impossible to wash paint off of canvas. Do you mind? I ought to go wash this off or it won't wash off. Ever." She eyed them both apologetically and quickly ran to the washroom at the end of the hall. Once she was out of sight Draco's eyes met Blaise`s.

"Shit" Blaise lamented to his pale companion.

"No kidding". Draco looked away. His bladder and hormones both begged him to find the nearest washroom in the tiny home.

"Be right back, Kay B?" Blaise nodded as his mind was now elsewhere.

Draco walked slowly down the little hallway until he reached what he assumed was the washroom. Placing his fingers upon the handle, he opened the door and stepped inside. The occupant of the washroom squeaked quietly, staring up at him in surprise. Her lips twisted into an understanding smile and her hands reached for a towel to cover the nude body that Draco had just gotten an eyeful of. Draco's eyes darkened lustfully, without thinking he grabbed her wrist, unravelling the towel, and pushed her up against the shower that was running in the background. Blue eyes stared into Grey ones. Luna had merely intended to wash the paint from her hair and body, which would have taken around a minute, as she was using a potion. She gasped as her spine pressed against the cool glass of the shower door.

"D-Draco" She stammered in surprise, her face obviously confused but not afraid. Her hands flew to her chest, unconsciously covering up her chest the moment Draco pulled himself away so that he could tug off his grey shirt and reveal taut muscles and strong forearms. Luna's eyes trailed over his chest happily, eyes dancing. He pressed himself against her once more, and this time she pulled his face down hungrily, pressing her mouth to his. Draco pressed his crotch into her, groaning slightly as his tongue flicked hers, her teeth lightly pulling on his bottom lip.

Blaise stood in the dining room. It was a small house. He could hear the giggles and moans coming from the room down the hall. It was pretty awkward, he admitted to himself.

Luna smiled at Draco, pulling away and wrapping the towel around her once again. She leaned down and picked up his shirt, handing it to him. He looked at her with an intense disappointment. Luna laughed and gave him a quick peck before shoving him towards the door of the small room. "Nice lips" she commented. "But I have to wash and then do this interview Dragon boy. Besides, don't normal people have rules or something about kissing?" She looked at him, unsure whether or not her previous statement was accurate. Draco nodded at her, smiling genuinely. He stepped out of the room politely and she smiled, giving him a slight wave.

Draco stepped back inside the kitchen, his bare feet making little noise against the floors. Blaise quirked an eyebrow at him. Draco shrugged.

"I don't blame you mate. Nice figure. Nice lips. Nice-"Blaise cut himself off as Luna walked into the room once more, now wearing over the knee black stockings and a tight buttercup yellow dress. The neckline dipped and the yellow fabric with the daisies all over it presented her rounded arse very efficiently. The paint was gone from her wavy and newly untangled hair and her eyes had blue liner on them. If before she had looked beautiful, now she looked amazingly sexy, to the point where Draco wanted nothing more than to taker her then and there. Blaise sent a quick spell at Draco, the equivalent of a poke that enabled him to realize Luna had asked him a question and was looking down at him earnestly. Draco smiled and waved for her to continue.

"Do you mind if I take notes as you speak?" she questioned.

Draco shook his head vehemently. Once again he stood up, offering her his chair.

"Silly Dragon, you are a guest. One does not simply evict their guests from their seats." Draco sat back down, giving her a look that said he didn't mind. Blaise took this as a cue to help his friend.

"You could always sit in his lap' He stated bluntly. "You aren't very heavy and he's pretty strong." Draco mouthed a thank you at Blaise and Luna looked at Blaise concernedly.

"But what if I squish him?" She asked, clearly not agreeing with Blaise's previous statement on how thin she was. Draco shot her a confused look. The girl couldn't have weighed much over 100 pounds. She looked down at her figure and sucked in her stomach, as if wishing she was that much lighter. Draco gave Blaise a look of disbelief. Blaise gave him a look back that said _she's tiny as fuck god damn it_. Draco grabbed her thing wrist with his larger hands and tugged her willowy but curved frame into his lap. Luna looked as though she would move to get up but decided against it, settling in and producing her notebook once again. She scribbled a title down and Draco watched the way her hands moved as she scratched words upon paper. Once more, Luna looked at her position, this time rising from her seat. She shot him a look that said _stop. _

"Sorry, it's just I need this to be professional and for both of us to be on task and paying attention. I hope that's alright with you two." She inclined her head towards the two of them. Both men nodded and she sat atop the counter once again.

"Alright, down to business" She looked at Draco excitedly. "First question: What are your thoughts on pixies?" She smiled inwardly as Draco gave her a look of someone utterly lost. Luna was an amazing reporter. With the snap of her fingers she could have the most secretive of men unknowingly spilling their secrets to her waiting ears. The whole point of being a good interviewer was to make the person at ease, and slowly dip into the harder hitting questions. As well, people's views on pixies greatly told one about said person, at least Luna thought so.

Draco thought for a moment. "Pesky, I guess. Irritating. I don't like them at all." Luna wrote his answer down quickly. She smiled at him, reassuring that he was doing well. Draco tugged at the collar of his shirt. This woman was an enigma and for the first time in a while Draco Lucius Malfoy wanted to get really get to know another human being. He wanted to be able to lace his fingers through this quirky and mysterious girl's. He wanted to know why paper cranes hung from her ceiling and what she thought of her father. He wanted to make love to her, to hear her, to see her when she was in ecstasy. He hadn't known Luna Lovegood at school. He had been caught up with the golden trio and Voldemort and his father and his own problems in general. Now that he was speaking to her, examining her, he wished he had. He wished he knew this spritely little woman with her wild blonde hair, intense blue eyes, short dresses and paint stained skin. Draco knew there wasn't much use in wishing, really. Which is why he decided he would stop wishing. Draco Malfoy would know Luna Lovegood in ways no one else ever would. He could feel it.

**So yeah. That was a chapter. I hope you liked it and I hope you enjoy that badass is now written in your forehead for reading the whole chapter. You get a jelly fish fist bump. Good job little pygmy puffs! I love you all and don't you dare stop being fabulous badasses**

**-gemma**


End file.
